The Full Story
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: It's been sixteen years since Lucy left the Guild believing her new husband Natsu to have died. Now she travels back to Magnolia because of a promise she once made. What surprises will she face and who is this teenager she travels with? (Nalu, NatsuxLucy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here we are! Another story to distract me from my many others! This is my first Nalu, so I'm not too sure how it turned out... I hope you like this story, enjoy!**

**(BTW, This story's dedicated to Oniichan [Light-Sound] , who thinks I can't write a NaLu, love you,bro:) )**

* * *

Lucy chocked back sobs as she pressed her ear against the infirmary door. Wendy was talking to Master and Gajeel.

**"**Natsu… Dead... Gajeel… Tell Lucy," She only heard bits and pieces of the heartbreaking conversation, but it was enough. She pulled away from the door, not able to hold back her sobs any longer; she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle her cries.

"It's… It's all my fault," she sobbed. "If it wasn't for me, he would still be here," she looked around the hall, grief taking over. How could she stay here if Natsu wasn't? How could she roam these halls, memories of Natsu haunting everywhere she looked? The answer? She couldn't. In a split-second she made a decision; leave. She turned and ran down the stairs, tears blinding her vision. She almost knocked Mira over in her mad dash to the guild doors. She had to go, where she didn't know. All she knew was it had to be anywhere but here.

***Three days prior***

Natsu and Lucy had just got back from their honeymoon the previous night. Now they were lying in bed, they had both been awake for some time but neither of them wanted to get up. Lucy's head rested on Natsu's bare chest while her delicate fingers traced meaningless doodles on his stomach and Natsu slowly stroked her golden hair.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy picked up her head to look at her pink haired husband. He hummed in response, looking down at her. "Don't you think we should go to the guild soon?" He looked at her with a pouted. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"No way," he nuzzled into her hair.

"But we've been gone for _two_ months," Lucy tied to pull away from him, but was held fast by his tight grip.

"So?" he pouted.

"That's a whole month longer than we said we'd be gone." Natsu did nothing but tighten his grip.

"Can't they wait another day?" He yawned as he let go of her to stretch his arms above his head. Lucy saw this as her chance and jumped out of bed. Natsu looked over to her curiously, his arms still above his head.

"If you won't get out of bed, then I'll just go to the guild by myself!" She declared. As she turned to leave, Natsu reached all the way over the bed and grabbed her by the wrist. Yanking hard, Natsu pulled her back onto the soft mattress, her back to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her than he did before. "Natsu, let go of me!" The more Lucy struggled, the tighter his grip became. He drew her closer and buried his face in her hair.

A smirk played across her lips as she thought of an escape plan. She started to squirm uncomfortably.

"N-Natsu," she gasped out, "You're burning me," she tried to shove his hands off her skin exposed be the short lavender night gown she wore. As soon as Natsu had heard her, his eyes widened and he released her. As soon as he did, Lucy bolted out of bed, and into the bathroom. When she got to the door, she turned around and blew her adorably-dumbfounded husband a raspberry. She saw him make a move to go after her, so she slammed the door and locked it.

"That was a dirty trick, Luce," He yelled as he jiggled the door.

"How else was I going to let you go, huh?" She asked as she turned on the shower.

"I wasn't," Lucy could almost hear the grin in his voice. She rolled her eyes as she disrobed and stepped into the hot streams of water.

After a few minutes, the water turned a temperature that would put Gray to shame. Lucy mentally cursed herself for letting Natsu pick out a house with only one water heater **(A/N YOU KNOW THE STRUGGLE!). **Natsu was probably in the kitchen, running hot water just to turn her into a human Popsicle.

"Natsu quit it!" She yelled out the shower door. The water stayed the same temperature if not got colder. Lucy soon got fed up with it and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a white fuzzy towel, shut off the water and went back into the bedroom. She could literally hear him snickering from in the kitchen. She sighed and got dressed. She dressed in a navy blue tank top and a jean miniskirt, with her usual leather boots, belt and keys. She quickly brushed her hair and put a small section of it into a side ponytail. Even after Lucy got dressed, she was still cold, so she threw on a coat.

"You're mean." Lucy pouted as she entered the kitchen to see Natsu hunched over the sink snickering while the sound of running water filled the room. He instantly shut off the water and turned to face his shivering wife.

"I thought it would help you with your 'burns'," He smiled innocently at her. Lucy rolled her eyes and then shivered once more.

"Yeah, well thanks to you, I'm freezing," She pulled her coat around herself tightly.

"C'mere," he crooked his finger, beckoning her to come closer. Hesitantly, she stepped forward. He turned her around so that she faced the icebox. He slipped her coat off of her. Heating up his palms, he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Natsu, if you really burn me," She started in a warning tone. His hands glided up to her shoulders and massaged the small knots created the cold water. The combination of the small circles with the heat left Lucy feeling wonderful.

When he had finished, he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back a step into his warm arms and hugged her from behind.

"I love you, Luce," He said into the crook in her neck.

"I love you too," She turned around and kissed him. After a minute, she pulled back and glanced at the clock. "Natsu, we need to go, we're late!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Hey Luce, I should probably get dressed first," Lucy looked back at her husband; he was still shirtless and was only wearing his blue pajama bottoms. Lucy stared for a minute then nodded, pushing him towards the bedroom.

"Hurry or I'll leave you!"

* * *

**A/N Ah! I love me some fluff!**

**_So..._**** Whadda ya think? I've got big things planned for this story! And I gotta tell ya, I can't wait for the future bar scene.**..** Oops,did i say that?**

**I hope you all stick with me during this story.**

**ANYWAYS! review kay? 'Till next time loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Chapter 2: We're back! (ENJOY!)

Natsu and Lucy stood outside the guild door, hand in hand.

"You think they'll be mad we were gone so long?" Lucy asked her husband nervously.

"Nah," Natsu chuckled before picking up Lucy bridal style. "It'll be fine," He pecked her cheek and then kicked open the guild doors, yelling: "Oi, we're back!" Natsu carried Lucy into a hall filled with cheers and greetings this all went on, Cana stood atop a table.

"Mira, how long have they been gone?!" She called. The white haired barkeep glanced at a stop watch behind the counter.

"Two months, eleven days, twenty hours and sixteen minutes." Mira called back.

"Yes! Almost two and a half months!" Cana did a little happy dance before pointing an accusing finger to the members of the guild, "You suckers better pay up!" She yelled. The group collectively groaned. Everyone abandoned Natsu and Lucy and formed a single file line going past Cana's table.

"Pay up?" Lucy asked Erza (Who was the only one except Mira, not going to make Cana rich), while jumping down from Natsu's arms.

"Yes," Erza started, "A bet got started on how long you two would be gone. Some said you wouldn't be able to stand Natsu for a week, and others said that you two would be back in at least a year."

"Why anyone would bet against Cana, I'll never know." Lucy chuckled. "Did you bet, Erza?"

"Normally I wouldn't however, I bet three months,"

"Sorry we made you lose. You know, we probably would've been gone a few years if it were up to Natsu," A thought occurred to her, "Where is Natsu, anyway?" Her question was answered by Gray flying across the room and into a table.

"I'll get you for that, flame-brain!" Gray yelled as he arose from the debris of the table he smashed into.

"Come get me, Popsicle, I've been away for two months and I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled back.

"You got it, lava-breath!" Gray lunged at Natsu who dodged just in time not to get hit.

"Oi, Fullbuster!" Lucy shouted to the ice-make mage, bringing the attention of both Gray and Natsu to her, "Don't hurt him too bad, I still need him for a job," Gray smiled and did a little salute.

"Yes, Mrs. Dragneel," Gray said before lunging at Natsu once more.

Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach. Lucy Dragneel, she just couldn't get over it.

Lucy went to the bar and sat down. Mira sat a steaming plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"So…" Mira leaned over the bar, chin on her open palm. Lucy raised her eyebrow quizzically and looked around to where the women of the guild crowded around them.

"What?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Don't you have anything to tell us?" Levi nudged Lucy with her elbow.

"Um, no…" Lucy said, trying to think of what they could be talking about.

"You aren't _expecting_ anything soon?" Mira looked at the celestial mage with hopeful eyes.

Lucy was really drawing a blank. She stared at them all for a moment.

"Are you pregnant or not, Lucy?" Cana called from across the bar, and then went back to chugging down on her pint. Lucy and the rest of the guild went silent.

"W-what?" Natsu managed to choke out, his face a ghostly white.

"Oh, that's what you meant," Lucy giggled. She left them all in suspense before sighing, "No, I'm not pregnant," A wave of relief yet disappointment flowed over Natsu. A disappointed groan created by the women filled the hall.

"I can't wait to see what your babies will look like when you actually do get pregnant!" Mira squealed

"Yeah, pink hair with brown eyes!" Levi squealed.

"Or blond with green** (?) ****_ e_**yes," Lisanna mused.

"You all better stop it, you're going to give Natsu a heart-attack," Lucy said looking over to where Natsu was standing still as a board. Gray poked his cheek a few times, and turned over to Lucy and shrugged. Sighing, Lucy pushed herself off the bar and started over to her husband.

"Natsu," she mused, waving a hand over his face, he didn't even blink.

After prodding his face a few more times, he eventually snapped out of it. When he did, he and Lucy went over to look at the job request board.

"This one," Lucy said almost immediately. She pulled a paper off the board and gave it to Natsu to look at. He took it and his eyes scanned the piece of paper, it read:

**_'Take out a group of slave traders and rescue a group of kidnapped, enslaved local women_**

**_Reward: 10,000,000 J'_**

"Luce, don't you think this is a bit… much?" he asked.

"No," Lucy replied, "We're doing this one, we need to save those women," she told him. She shook with fury as she thought of those poor girls taken away from their families and sold like property.

"Okay," Natsu said in an unsure tone. They went and got it approved and started off.

"Good luck, you two, keep safe!" Mira called after them, they turned back around and waved.

"We will," Lucy called back.

* * *

**A/N Hello, loves, how is your day? Oh really, that's nice. **

**Like I said last chapter, I've got ****_really_**** big things planned for this story.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood**


	3. Chapter 3: The Job pt 1 (ENJOY!)

***Lucy's P.O.V***

Natsu and I were scoping out the huge old apartment building where the slave traders were based. It was a very tight knit operation. There were guards at every entrance and exit, along with a few patrols. I shivered as I thought back to what the the mayor of the town who had requested help had said.

_We sat down in a large room to settle the details of the mission; he gave us a rough back ground on the large group of men. When we stood up to leave, the man caught me by the wrist._

_ "Before you go, I must give the lady a warning," he told us, Natsu eyeing him suspiciously._

_ "Go on," I prodded him._

_ "These men, the women they target… they all fit your profile exactly… They abduct them and do unspeakable things to them. I would advise a gender changing magic."_

Those words echoed in my head all day, and gave me goose bumps every time I thought about.

"I won't let 'em take you," Natsu whispered to me from where he sat beside me.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" I gaped at him.

"You've got goose bumps again," he said simply. I looked down sheepishly. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let 'em take you," he told me once more. "Erza and Mira would kill me," he added. I was about to say something when he looked back to the building, suddenly alert. "It's time," he said as he stood up. I joined him. He looked me over; I had a heavy black cloak on, with a deep hood. "Hoods get knocked down," he said mostly to himself. He pulled down my hood and took off his scarf.

"Natsu—" He wrapped the scarf around my head like a cowl, concealing my face and hair. "Oh my goodness, how do you wear this thing all the time, it's so hot!"

"Hot scarf for a hot guy," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, come on, let's go," I said, and started walking to the building.

Natsu and I walked right up to one of the patrols.

"What are you doing here?" one of the men asked.

"Well, you see, me and my mute friend here want to join you guys," Natsu told him, "We're feared mages and wanted all through Fiore," He boasted, which was technically true, we were mages that people feared would take down their homes and they wanted us to stop destroying said homes.

"Tomoyo, take them to the boss," the man told another man to his right, he in turn nodded and lead Natsu and I in the building. It was filled with lots of men, a hundred, I estimated. I shifted a tiny bit closer to my husband as we walked on. We stopped when we got to two huge black doors. The man –Tomoyo- knocked on it, we heard a 'enter' so Tomoyo pushed open the doors and we stepped in the large room into which it led.

The room was rather large; there was a wooden desk at the back of the room where a middle aged man sat. He had turquoise hair and was skinny, but muscles were visible. I could sense magic power coming from him, but I couldn't figure out what kind of magic he used.

"Who's this?" he asked the man that had escorted us.

"New recruits," Tomoyo replied.

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows at us. "Why does the one wear such heavy clothing?" he gestured towards me.

"My mute friend gets cold," Natsu said, I reached up with my gloved hands and flipped down my hood. "And his face is rather disfigured and scared from battle." He added when the man eyed my cowl.

"I see," he stroked his chin, "What can you two do to benefit me?" he asked, Natsu chuckled in turn.

"Well," he lit his fist on fire, "I'm a fire dragon slayer and my friend here uses Celestial Key magic,"

"I am familiar with dragon slayers, but not Celestial Key magic," he told us, "Demonstrate." He ordered. I pulled out my keys and selected Loke's.

"Open, gate of the Lion- Leo," I whispered as I flicked my wrist. Suddenly, A golden magic circle appeared and Loke stood before us.

"Can I help you, Master Lucas?" Loke asked me. Loke and the rest of my spirits had been made aware of the situation at hand. I shook my head at his question.

"What can this guy do?" The boss asked, Natsu and Loke quickly explained Loke's abilities. "I understand now," the boss said, "Can you only summon this guy?"

"No, he can also summon…" As Loke named off all of my spirits, I beamed with pride. Of course, no one could see it under my cowl.

"Okay, you're both on board, Tomoyo will show you the ropes," He told us. We nodded and Loke turned to me, giving me the 'Be careful and stay safe' look before disappearing back into the celestial world.

"Follow me," Tomoyo said, we turned to follow him, but Natsu accidently stepped on my cape, making it rip off of me, revealing my feminine figure. I looked back to Natsu with panic in my eyes. Suddenly, the cowl was ripped off of me and I was left in my usual outfit. The man raised an eyebrow at me and smiled a sick smile.

"Put her with the rest,"

* * *

**A/N Hello Loves, I hope you're having an amazing day!**

**Before I say anything else, I have just posted another story, it'd called 'Sometimes Looking Back Helps'. It's another NaLu, for all you NaLu shippers out there. I would love it so much if guys would go check it out!**

**Oh no! What's going to happen to Lucy?!**

**ANYWAYS! REVIEW, DANG IT! I WANT REVIEWS AND I WANT THEM NOW!**

**...please?**

**Anyways, 'till next time, Loves-  
**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	4. The Job pt 2 (ENJOY!)

**A/N Goodness, I hate this fight scene...**

* * *

"You better not touch my wife if you want to keep your hands," Natsu growled at the men that surrounded Lucy.

"Wife?" The man behind the desk smirked, "How much do you want for her?" Natsu and Lucy turned to face the man in shock, "she'll fetch a hansom price," he told Natsu, "If you sell her to me, you can have a slice of the fine profits she'll get. If you refuse, well, you'll get no money _and_ return home without your wife." Natsu looked at him for a moment before stepping towards the mans desk.

"If you think I'll _sell_ her to you, or leave here without her, you must be rather stupid," Natsu growled at him.

"Too bad," the man shrugged, "Kill him, but take the woman to the holding cells with the others," He ordered. Instantly, Lucy was grabbed and some men surrounded Natsu.

"I'm all fired up," Natsu said in a low, tone that sent shivers up Lucy's spine. He lunged at the closest man, but he dodged easily. A man came up behind Natsu and cast some kind of magic circle that covered Natsu's face. A blue smoke was emitted from it with a flash, Natsu fell to the ground in an unconscious state. The men gathered around him in a tight circle, blocking him from Lucy's view.

"No!" Lucy shrieked as she fell to the ground. Several pillars of golden light appeared around the room and the rest of the building. There were several battle cries heard from outside the room as Lucy's Celestial Spirits started to attack the slave traders around the building. Lucy watched in horror as the men beat Natsu. With force and magic alike. She glanced around to see a final pillar of light appear near the group of men. A man with flaming orange hair appeared. He was instantly was upon the men. He hit them with several Regulas blasts and they all fell to the floor either dead or unconscious. Loke looked over to the desk of the man from earlier, but saw no one. He had disappeared. Lucy collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, her magic power all used up in the matter of minutes that it took to defeat all the men. Lucy's spirits started to disappear except Loke.

"Lucy, are you alright?" He stooped to her level and looked her over.

"Get Natsu, Loke..." Lucy chocked out before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Loke looked between the couple, there was Natsu who was beaten to the brink of death or there was unconscious, exhausted Lucy. He looked around before bringing his fingers to his mouth. He blew hard into his fingers, a pillar of light appearing immediately afterwards.

"Leo, how are we here?" The Gemini twins asked in sinc.

"I brought you here using my own magic." He explained quickly, "Now listen, I need you to turn into me so you can carry Lucy and I can get Natsu."

"Got it." The twins quickly transformed into a carbon copy of Loke and scooped Lucy up. Loke did the same to Natsu.

They didn't even ride the train, they decided it would take to long, so they ran. They ran as fast as Loke's legs could carry them. They finally reached the guild by dawn. The real Loke kicked down the doors and they ran in.

"Wendy!" Loke yelled as he ran up the stairs. The little mage quickly followed, curious as to why Natsu and Lucy was being carried by Loke, and why there were two Lokes in general. Loke placed Natsu on a cot in the infirmary while Gemini Loke did the same for Lucy on the other side of the infirmary.

"What happened to him?" Wendy stopped outside the doorway and stared at Natsu.

"I'll explain as you heal him." Wendy nodded and ran to Natsu's side.

* * *

Lucy woke with a start.

"Lucy! are you okay?" Gemini Loke asked.

"Where's Natsu?" Is he safe?" Lucy asked desperately.

"I'm not going to lie to you, he looks rough." The man answered.

"Can I see him?"

"Wendy's healing him as we speak," Gemini Loke told her.

"Good," Lucy fell back into her pillow, a huge wave of relief washed over her. I fingered Natsu's scarf that was still around my neck.

Lucy could hear Wendy exclaim something that set her nerves on edge.

"Stay with me, Natsu, stay with me," Lucy went pale as the bed sheet she was lying on.

"Natsu," Lucy jolted up to a sitting up position.

"Lucy, you need to get out of here," Gemini Loke told her. Lucy shook her head and Gemini Loke scooped her up in his arms and took her out of the infirmary against her will. She struggled as they passed a curtained off area. Lucy suspected that's where Natsu was.

Lucy struggled until they were outside the door of the infirmary, suddenly, Loke turned back into the twins.

"Looks like Leo's tired, bye for now!" And with that, they disappeared, she suspected Loke had too.

***Lucy's P.O.V.***

I chocked back sobs as she pressed her ear against the infirmary door. Wendy was talking to Master and Gajeel.

**"**Natsu… Dead... Gajeel… Tell Lucy," I only heard bits and pieces of the heartbreaking conversation, but it was enough. I pulled away from the door, not able to hold back my sobs any longer; I covered my mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle my cries.

"It's… It's all my fault," I sobbed. "If it wasn't for me, he would still be here," I looked around the hall, grief taking over. How could I stay here if Natsu wasn't? How could I roam these halls, memories of Natsu haunting everywhere I looked? The answer? I couldn't. In a split-second I made a decision; leave. I turned and ran down the stairs, tears blinding my vision. I almost knocked Mira over in my mad dash to the guild doors. But I had to go, where I didn't know. All I knew was it had to be anywhere but here.

* * *

**A/N ...AND WE'RE BACK TO WHERE WE STARTED!**

** Yep, Imma stop it there, I'll probably be updating this story now that I'm getting back to the guild.**

** ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	5. Train To Home

After I ran to the train station, I bought a ticket to Hargeon. Loke appeared to me on the train and tried to get me to go back, I explained what I had heard to him. He did nothing but sit with me in silence and comfort me.

I decided I was to go train. I would get stronger and maybe no one would have to die for me ever again.

However, all my plans to do that were ruined when I found out that I was pregnant a month later. I panicked because I didn't know what to do or how I would raise it. My spirits helped me greatly during the pregnancy. I worked in a shop until the baby was born.

The baby turned out to be a boy. I named him Kazuma, or Kazu for short. I liked it because Kazu sounded slightly like Natsu.

When Kazu was a four, he discovered his fire magic, it turned out he was a second generation Dragon Slayer. When he was twelve, he and I went off and trained. He learned to control his fire magic greatly and I learned a bit of stealth magic. We often traveled, never staying long in one place.

At the age of six, Kazu asked me about my past and his father and how he didn't have one like regular children. But what he was most curious about was the mark on my right hand. I still had it because I never officially left the guild. I just ran. So I promised him when he was sixteen, in ten years, I would take him to the place I had gotten my mark, my old home; Magnolia.

...And that's why I am on a train at this moment in time. A week before Kazu's sixteenth birthday, headed to Magnolia.

Kazuma was lying down on the train seat with his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his blond hair.

He looked almost just like his father. Except his hair color and a few other differences. He got his smarts from me. I know that much.

The boy stirred in his sleep when I paused in stroking his hair. Once he settled down again, I started running my fingers through his hair once more. Sighing, I looked at my watch; we still had a few hours of the train ride left, so I silently grabbed Loke's key.

"Open, gate of the Lion: Le-" before I could finish, he was already there, sitting across from Kazu and I.

"No need to waste your magic, princess, what do you need?" he whispered.

"Could you hand me my pen and paper, please? I have to have a new chapter done and sent to Mi-chan by tomorrow." Mi-chan was the beautiful woman in charge of editing and publishing all of my novels. Together, we published seven so far and I'm working on my eighth. Although Mi-chan has a sweet outer appearance, if you don't meet your deadlines, she will come to where you are and sit with you until you get it done. No exceptions. But even though she's mean sometimes, I still love my Mi-chan!

"Absolutely, princess," Loke reached into my bag. Retrieving what I had asked for, he handed them to me. "You need me to move him?" He nodded to where Kazuma lie sleeping. I shook my head.

"He'll wake up if you move him, and you know what that means."

Loke chuckled then nodded. "Just like his dad," I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Just like his dad," I repeated.

Loke at across from me, watching as I tried to find a comfortable position to write in while Kazuma was on my lap. After a few minutes, Loke snapped his fingers.

"If you call Gemini, we could switch Kazuma to your double and you could sit over here with me and work on your book!" he declared proudly.

"See? Even _you_ can have a good idea every _once_ in a while." I teased him.

"Mistress," he gasped and clutched his chest dramatically. I giggled as I opened the twins gate.

Once we all got squared away on seating arrangements, I crossed my legs, putting my papers on my knee and started to write. Loke read every sentence as it was wrote over my shoulder. Sometimes, I would ask Gemini advice on word placements or structure, but all in all, it was a very productive trip.

"Finally done," I whined as I stretched my aching hand muscles.

"That was a good chapter," Loke commented.

"All thanks to me, of course," Gemini snorted.

"Yes, thank you," I rolled my eyes at her**(A/N I don't know whether to call Gemini Lucy, her or they or them or she... GEEZ!)**.

"We'll call me if you need anymore creative insight!" she winked at us before disintegrating into a pillar of gold light, letting Kazuma's head fall roughly onto the seat.

"Ow, what was that for?" he looked across the isle to me before realizing that he was on a moving train. His face started to turn green and his cheeks puffed up. I was about to get up when the train lurched to a stop. "Yeah!" Kazuma jumped up, fully restored. "I'm all fired up!"

My hand went subconsciously went to the scarf on my neck. I remembered how hard it was to get used to wearing it. It was all hot and grabby. Clinging to and occasionally chocking me. But I eventually got used to it and never took it off. Except to bathe and wash the scarf, of course. I was amazed as to how the white scarf still held Natsu's scent. After wash, after wash, and time too, it still smelled like cinnamon with a twinge of ash.

Loke patted my back as he saw my movement. I looked up to him and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat, I'm starved!" Kazu announced.

"Okay, okay, let's go," I picked up my bags and followed Loke and Kazuma out of the train.

The three of us made out way through Magnolia, we entered the market place and wonderful smells filled my nose. These scents were painfully familiar to me. I unconsciously gripped Loke's hand. He squeezed it back gently.

I looked over to Kazuma, he was sniffing the air. He let out a breath that came out as fire and took off running to what I could only assume was food.

"Watch him, Loke," I looked at my spirit who turned to me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," and with that, I took off running towards a place I haven't seen in sixteen years.

_Fairy Tail_

* * *

** A/N Yep, yep yep.**

** I'm pretty sick right now, so this might be the last update until I get better, or one of the many updates because I have nothing better to do... Only time will tell.**

** ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	6. Home

I pulled the black cloak I had Virgo get out of the Celestial World around me tightly. I pulled the hood up and took a deep breath.

Do I really want to do this?

I thought of Kazuma and Natsu and found a new determination running through my veins.

But not enough to make a grand entrance, so I cracked open the doors and used my stealth magic to near the bar while being undetected. I looked around the room and all my courage left me as I watched my guild mates, they were quieter then usual. I turned to Mira who was behind the bar.

"Double shot of whiskey, please," Liquid courage, right?

Mira looked me up and down before replying, "I'm sorry, but we only serve guild members." she told me. I looked at her from under my hood, she was as drop dead gorgeous as ever, I noted. I sighed and eased the left elbow length glove off my arm. As I started to slip off my right one, I paused. Doubt started to fill me again. How was she going to react? How would the rest of them react?

'They're going to find out sooner or later, so I might as well get this over with.' I thought.

I yanked off my glove and presented my right hand. Mira slowly took my hand and examined it. Once she did, her head shot up to look at me. In an instant, she reached up and flicked down my hood.

"Lucy?!" She shrieked, silencing everyone. They all turned to stare at me.

"Lu-chan?" Levi asked from a back corner of the huge stone hall where she usually sat with I noticed her Dragon Slayer companion was not here. Levi slowly stood up and started over to me. Her jog turned into a run. When she got to me, she almost tackled me into a hug. "Lucy, I missed you so much!" I widened my eyes at my full name, but shook it off and wrapped my arms around my blue haired friend. All at once, everyone gathered around me, asking me questions and hugging me. Elfman and a few others were actually crying.

"Lucy Dragneel!" I flinched as I heard Master call my name from upstairs. I hung my me head and silently went upstairs, Mira was trailing behind me. I joined Master in his office, he closed the door, but not before Mira could slip through and stand beside me.

"Master, I'm-" I started to apologize when he started crying.

"We missed you so much, my child!" he bawled and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too," I said as I hugged the old man back.

"Why did you leave?" He asked as he pulled back and looked into my eyes with teary ones.

"M-Master..." I started to form tears in my eyes, "It was all my fault! If I never had insisted we go on that mission, he would still be here! He would still be alive!" I started to bawl. I sunk down in a chair and held my head in my hands.

"...Wait a second, who would still be alive?" Mira asked. "You lost me." I lifted my head up and stared at her in disbelief.

"Natsu." I answered quietly.

"What do you mean, 'he would still be alive'?" Master asked. My gaze switched to the small man.

"He died!" I shrieked at them, "Sixteen years ago, it was all my fault!"

"But Lucy..." Mira started slowly and in the softest tone imaginable, "Natsu isn't dead, dear." I looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean, he isn't dead?" I stood up from my chair and glared at them with rage, "I heard the conversation through the door! Wendy said he was dead!"

"I remember no such conversation," Master said.

"Lucy, Natsu is on a mission with Erza, Gray, Lisanna and Gajeel," Mira told me gently.

"Liar!" I screamed at her. "He died on that day!"

"No, he was severely wounded, and was unconscious for several weeks," Mira said, never losing her calm tone. "When he woke up, you were gone and Gray, Erza and Lisanna went looking for you. Natsu went after them and spent a year looking for you when he eventually came back. But he's never stopped looking for you." she enclosed me in a hug. I stood still, processing this new information. A tear escaped my eye as I thought over it.

_Natsu is alive_

I let my sobs go. I cried into Mira's shoulder for several minutes. These were tears of joy so I welcomed them. After I had calmed down considerably, I pulled back from Mira and sniffled.

"Thank you, Mira, I needed that." I sniffed. As I said this, someone burst through the door, making several figures spill into the room.

"Lu-chan!" Levi cried as she squeezed me into a bear hug. I looked behind her worriedly at the guild members who had been pressed up to the door, listening to our conversation. Our attention was drawn to Master as he snapped his fingers.

"'Natsu's not dead yet, but he's in critical condition, Gajeel should tell Lucy because she's like her big brother,'"Master said.

"What?" I looked at him.

"That's the conversation you over heard between Wendy Gajeel and I." He explained. I shrunk back to Mira's shoulder.

"I'm so stupid," I whimpered.

"That's not true, Lucy-san," Wendy piped up from where she still lay on the floor from taking a tumble. After she uncovered herself from Jet and Droy, she stood up, brushing herself off. "You overheard bits of a shocking conversation, pair that with the emotional trauma you held, it's not surprising you acted the way you did." She told me.

"Thank you, Wendy," I whispered. I pulled her in for a hug. Suddenly, I pulled back and looked her over. "Wendy, what in the name of Mavis happened to you?" I asked. Wendy was as if not taller than me, her hair was now well past her butt and she had grown quite a bit in the chest area.

"Sixteen years," She said cheerfully.

"Oh Mavis..." I sighed. "We have a lot of catching up to do huh?" she nodded enthusiastically. We all went down stairs and caught up with things. Master and I agreed that I could help Mira run the place until Natsu got back. Natsu was supposed to be back in a few days.

I couldn't wait to see my husband.

* * *

**A/N This chapter is awful 'meh'... but I hadda put it in there.**

**Still sick... GETTING BETTER THOUGH!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	7. This Cannot Be Happening

"Cosplayer, where's my drink?" Bixlow yelled upstairs. I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out.

Mira, Master and I all agreed that I should help out Mira around the guild I wait for Natsu. It was going pretty good so far, except how I have no idea how Mira does this _all day long_.

"I'm coming, wait a second!" I called as I put a few glasses and mug onto a tray and made my way upstairs, carefully dodging the flying tables and chairs. "Here's your damn drink." I slammed my tray down in front of Bix, causing a drink to tip over and spill on Laxus who was right next to him. Laxus' death glare turned to me and I froze. I started to step away nervously. Laxus stood up and slowly walking towards me, "Please don't hurt me!" I screamed as I put my hands up defensively. He did nothing but walk past me into the bathroom. I sunk to the floor, thanking Mavis I hadn't just died. I heard giggling and chuckling from the table in front of me. I picked my head up to glare at the Thunder God Tribe.

"Scared, Cosplayer?" Bixlow laughed. I glared at him before getting up and Lucy Kicking him over the balcony railing. I laughed at hid mask that was dented into his face. I glanced back at Freed and Evergreen who were laughing uncontrollably, they silenced immediately. I stomped back down the stairs and went behind the bar.

"Never mess with a ticked off mother," I muttered under my breath. I smiled as I thought of how Natsu would react to Kazu. Then I started to get nervous. What would he think of Kazuma? What would Kazuma think of Natsu? Kazuma had only known of Natsu's existence since day before yesterday, when I told him and Loke. And Natsu, I was sure had no idea of Kazu's existence. "Oh goodness," I was starting to get a headache.

"Blondie!" I flinched as I heard Laxus call me from upstairs. I looked up to him, a look of fear on my face. I glanced at Bix who was unconscious on the floor and confidence rose slightly in me.

"What?"

"You owe me a new shirt," he held up a beer stained one.

"Okay, okay," I groaned.

* * *

I unlocked the door to the hotel room we were staying at and walked in. I sank down on the bed gratefully and kicked off my shoes. I was almost asleep when a knock sounded on the door. I cursed out loud through a groan and forced myself up and over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it.

_'It had better be someone I want to see.'_

I froze to the spot as I saw a man with pink hair standing there. He was staring at the ground, looking ashamed.

"N-Natsu?" I stuttered. The man picked his head up and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Mama?" He looked at me with his green eyes.

"Kazu? Why is your hair pink?" I asked, still shocked.

"Long story short," A certain lion answered for my son. "He was flirting with a girl in town and got a barrel of red wine dumped on his head by the girl's older brother." Loke snickered. I looked over Kazu, his clothes were stained red along with his skin.

"Go get in the shower," I crinkled my nose as the scent of alcohol reached my nose. He dipped his head again and walked past me to the bathroom. "Are you sure you saw right?" I asked Loke who also stepped into the room. I closed the door and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he raised his eyebrows.

"My baby's much too young to be flirting with girls," I told him. Loke in turn laughed at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, "What's so funny?"

"Were you not watching in Hargeon?" he asked me, "He was flirting with the waitress the entire time we were there!"

"Shut up, Loke!" We heard Kazu shout from the bathroom. Loke just snickered.

I fainted. Luckily Loke caught me in his arms.

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I cleaned a glass. My mind still on Kazuma's apparent _flirting_.

"Mira?" I looked at the white haired mage next to me. She hummed in response.

"When do people usually start dating?" I asked her. She looked at me, her eyebrow cocked.

"I don't know, around fifteen, sixteen?" She said as handed Cana a glass of wine.

"No, no, no, no, no! That's too young!" I shouted, causing Mira to look at me.

"Why do you ask?" I was about to tell her when I remembered I hadn't told anyone about Kazu yet. I wanted it to be a surprise, and I wanted Natsu to be the first one to know.

"No reason!" I smiled at her a little too sweetly and went back to scrubbing my glass. Mira glanced worriedly at me before going back to filling orders. I sighed and put the glass down, my head next to it. "My baby's growing up!" I whined to myself. My grief was cut short by Mira.

"Lucy, would you be a dear and post these on the board?" she asked, holding a stack of papers in one hand.

"Sure," I lifted my head up off bar and smiled. I took the papers and made my way to the request board. I had half of the papers on the board when the doors blew open.

"Where back!" I heard a voice all too familiar shout. I dropped my papers as I saw a group of mages enter the guild. Several of the members of the group went straight to the bar and dropped down gratefully onto the stools. I stood there frozen. How do I go about telling my not-dead husband that I'm alive and now I'm back? I watched carefully as Natsu pulled what looked like a ring out of his pocket and present it to Lisanna, who was sitting on the stool net to him. I could hear my heart shatter as she squealed as soon as she saw it. She snatched it from him and flung herself on him.

"No." I whispered. Tears stung my eyes and started to run down my cheeks. "No, this isn't happening," My breaths started to become ragged as I watched Lisanna release Natsu and give him a kiss on the cheek. I saw Natsu go stiff as he smelled the air. His head jerked over to me by the request board and the doors.

"Luce," he stared at me and me at him through tears.

Without thinking, I turned around and ran out the doors. I used my stealth magic to cloak myself and my scent. I ran into an alley. I sunk against a wall. I noticed a staircase beside me going down into what looked like a basement. I looked at the sign above the staircase. It was a bar. I silently thanked Mavis and went down the stair case. I entered the bar to be greeted by smoke and the smell of alcohol.

Somehow, I found my way to the bar. I found an empty stool and sat myself down.

"Hey, are you okay?" The bartender asked.

"No," I sobbed.

"Here," He put a glass of some kind of liquor in front of me, "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, you see," I told the barkeeper, whose name was Takaru, almost everything that had happened the last sixteen years through several glasses of alcohol.

"So then he proposed Lisanna," I told him through sobs, "Right in front of my face!" I leaned over the bar to demonstrate how close I meant. "And now I have no idea what to tell Kazu, or Loke." I laid my head down on the bar on my arms. I knew I was tipsy, but I also knew I was very sleepy.

_'I'll just close my eyes for a second…'_

* * *

**A/N Hallo, Loves, how are you?**

**FINALLY! This string of events has been planned out since this story was imagined! And I really like Lisanna, I really do.**

**Go check out my new story 'Help Me Remember?' please!**

**ANYWAYS! Review 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	8. She's back

**A/N YOU GUYS WANTED IT TO HAPPEN, SO I DELIVERED! **

* * *

My team plus Gajeel were walking towards the guild hall. We just got back from an S-Class mission. It took all together about a month to complete it. We were all pretty ready to get home.

Home; that was such an alien term to me, Lucy was my home. Since she's been gone… I don't know; nothing seems right. I know it's been sixteen years, but I still go look for her every once in a while, I still keep an eye out for her while we're on missions, but I still haven't found her.

We were in front of the guild doors before I knew it. I used to silently pray that she would be there, at the bar, waiting for me… But I gave up on that a long time ago.

I kicked open the doors, yelling, "We're back!" Most of us made our way to the bar Gray, Juvia and Wendy went to a table in the back.

"Hey, Hot-Head, you smell it?" Gajeel asked me quietly.

"What?" I glanced over to him.

"Bunny Girl," I frowned at him referencing my wife.

"Always," I told him. It was true; her scent was always lurking in the front of my brain. How I longed to smell that scent fresh, to nuzzle into the small of Lucy's neck and inhale that intoxicating, addictive scent.

I sunk down on the stool gratefully. I smiled at Mira who put a drink in front of me. She gave me a smile as if she was waiting for me to notice something. I cocked my eyebrow at her before something clicked in my brain.

"Yo Lis," I turned to Mira's sister by my side. I drew something out of my pocket and held it up to her. "I found the earring you lost on the mission!" She squealed as she threw herself at me in a hug.

"Thank you!" she took the hoop earring from me. "I was afraid Freed was going to be mad I lost the ones he gave me!" she exclaimed as she released me and pecked my cheek. I smiled at her.

"No problem!" I said. A small breeze swept past me from the doors I had forgotten close. I stiffened as I inhaled. That was way too strong to be my imagination. I slowly turned around to see…

Lucy.

She was in a yellow sundress, the breeze gently moving her hair towards me. I stared at her for a moment before I could finally choke something out.

"L-Luce?" Was all I could muster. I looked into her eyes. Was she crying? I started to get off my stool when she turned and bolted out the door. I stared wide eyed at her retreating figure while trying to process what in the hell just happened. As soon as it did, I launched myself from my stool and out the doors. "Lucy!" I followed her scent before it suddenly stopped. I went back a little ways to retrace the scent. But the results were the same. I decided to just look around for her myself.

About two hours later, I had basically searched Magnolia top to bottom before I sunk into an alley.

"Where did she go?" I asked myself, "Was she a ghost?" I pounded a frustrated fist into the brick alley wall. I was about to get back up and go look for her when I caught a whiff of something coming from a stairway leading to what looked like a bar. It smelled like strawberries with a hint of cinnamon. Lucy.

I thought it was weird that she would be in a bar, but for all I know, now, she could be a hardcore alcoholic. 'I hope to Mavis she isn't,' I thought as I descended the steps. I flinched as I opened the door, smoke and the smell of alcohol numbing my sense of smell. I looked around for my wife, I finally spotted her by the bar; she was talking to the male bartender. I held my breath as she leaned across the bar towards the bartender. I let my breath out as she leaned back. I could see tears streaming down her face. I tried to pick up what she was saying.

"And now I have no idea what to tell Kazu or Loke!" She laid her head down on her arms. I frowned. Who's Kazu and what does she have to tell him and Loke? I pondered the question as I stared at Luce.

I saw her lift her head from her arms and look at the bartender through glazed eyes. I could hear him chuckle at something Lucy said just below a whisper. He untied the white apron from his waist and tossed it to a woman to his left, who shot him a disgusted look before sighing and putting the apron away under the bar. The man made his way to the front of the bar and smirked as Lucy got up to join him going out of the door. They walked past me as I stared after them with wide eyes.

That wasn't Lucy. That _couldn't_ be Lucy.

I chased after them. They were already out the door and down the street when I got out of the bar. I could see Lucy swaying a bit, and using the man for support. That enraged me when the man wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

I started off faster in their direction; I was a few feet behind them when I could hear something strange…

_Lucy's heartbeat._

It was irregularly slow, but I could hear her slow, ragged gasps for breath. I scrunch my face up in confusion as I continued to follow them. I heard several whimpers from Lucy; they were quiet and barely audible. I finally heard her utter something that snapped my full restraint.

"Natsu…"

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran up to them. They both turned around to face me.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked.

"You can get the hell away from my wife," I growled at the man.

"Go back to your little white haired whore Lisanna, Natsu," Lucy hissed at me. I took a step back.

What was she talking about?

"Lucy I don't know what your—"

"Shut it Natsu!" She yelled at me. "Get away from us!" She looked positively outraged in her face, except one feature.

I looked into her puffy, red eyes and saw... panic and confusion along with a twinge of hurt.

I neared my wife slowly; I could see a war raging in her eyes furiously.

"Hey, you heard the lady," The man interrupted, "Back up!" He stood between me and Lucy and shoved me hard in the chest, I stumbled back a few steps, but nothing more. I chuckled.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me from my wife," I told this guy as I engulfed my fist in fire. The guy's eyes widened as he looked at my flaming fist.

"Who the hell _are_ you?"

"The name's Salamander," I sneered, I figured my title would do more for me than my actual name in this instance. It seemed to work, since he took a few steps back from me. He stared at me for a moment longer, fear evident in his eyes. I stepped towards him, making him step even farther back.

"Now listen," the guy stuttered. "I don't want any trouble."

"You might have thought about that before you thought about touching my wife," I sneered at him, making him take off in the opposite direction. I was about to chase after him when I heard a thump on the ground. I turned back around to see Lucy, unconscious on the hard ground. I was by her side in an instant. I looked her over and checked her pulse. I thanked Mavis when she was still alive and breathing.

I scooped Lucy up in my arms and snuggled her to my chest.

I started off in the direction of our house. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked down at the blond under me.

She's finally back. My Lucy's finally back.

* * *

**A/N *Laughing hysterically because I'm re-watching the first episode of Fairy Tail again my my bro, K-kun***

**Hallo Loves! How are you?!**

**I'm doing rather well. I'm no longer sick!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	9. Forever

_'I'll just close my eyes for a second,' _I thought as I lay my head down on my arms. I squirmed slightly in my seat, _'What's wrong with me? What's happening?'_ I lifted up my head to look at the bartender, Takaru. _'What did you put in my drink?!'_ I tried to scream as the feeling of fire coursed through my veins. I couldn't control my body as I leaned across the bar. 'What am I doing?! Snap out of it Lucy!' My head screamed.

The bartender leaned over to meet me; I whispered something seductive in his ear.

_ 'What did I just say?!' _He smirked at me, the next thing I knew, we were walking out of the bar. As we left I saw a flash of pink out of the corner of my eye.

_Natsu.._.

I tried with every fiber in my being to wrench myself out of this man's disgusting grasp, but instead, I just kept walking with him.

We got out of the bar and down the street. With a sudden burst of energy, I moved out of step.

_Progress!_

I tried once more to move and succeeded, causing me to sway. The man saw this and pulled me close to him by means of slinging an arm around me and pulling me close.

_ No! Only Natsu can do that! Only Natsu!_

"Natsu," It came out as only a whisper, but the alarm and desperation was still very clear in my voice.

_ 'Yes! That's it! You can do it, Lucy!'_ I was about to try again when I heard a voice I hadn't heard clearly in sixteen long years.

"Hey!" I heard Natsu yell from behind us. The man turned around, making me turn with him.

"Can I help you?" Takeru asked.

"You can get the hell away from my wife," Natsu growled. I knew that look was only meant for enemies, this guy was in for so much trouble!

Wait...

Did he call me his wife?

I started to get angry when I heard this.

He gave Lisanna a ring earlier! That's why I went to the bar... That's why I'm with this douchbag bartender. It's all his fault!

"Go back to your white haired whore Lisanna, Natsu," I hissed at him. I wanted to slap a hand over my mouth.

I didn't want to say that!

I don't really blame him for not staying single... I understand he needed someone to hold and to love...

I just don't understand how he could, I mean, I could never love someone again, other than Kazuma. And that was just because he was our son.

"Luce, I don't know what you're—"

"Shut it Natsu!" I cut him off.

_ 'No, stop it! Stop talking, you stupid girl! Stop it!'_

"Get away from us!" I screamed at him.

_ 'No! Save me! Help me!' _I wanted to run into his arms as he slowly drew closer to me.

"You heard the Lady," The bartender said, taking his arm off of my shoulders and shoving Natsu hard in the chest. "Back up!"

_ 'Oh, you did it now,' _Natsu merely stumbled back a few steps before regaining his composure and engulfing his fist in flames.

"It's going take a lot than that to keep me from my wife," He said.

_ 'Stop calling me that!'_ I mentally screamed at him._ 'You'll be calling Lisanna that in a few months, so STOP CALLING _ME_ THAT!' _I could feel tears prick my eyes. I glanced to where the barkeeper was gaping at Natsu's aflame fist.

"W-Who are you?" He stuttered.

"The name's Salamander," Natsu told him in a low, warning growl that sent shivers up my spine.

"N-Now l-l-listen, I-I don't want a-any t-trouble,"

_ 'You poor man,'_ I mentally pitied him.

_ 'O Mavis,' _A wave of exhaustion fell over me suddenly, my brain blocked out all sound. I could vaguely see Natsu say something before I blacked out.

**-X-**

I opened my eyes with a groan, but soon shut them again because of the morning sun shining through a window, blinding me.

As I closed my eyes, I saw no peaceful darkness, but instead images of Natsu and Lisanna flickered in my mind.

A string of tears coursed through my eyes as sobs racked my body... I sobbed into the bed sheets. I froze when I felt something behind me shift and noticed a weight on my hip.

"Luce?" I looked behind me to see Natsu prop himself up on his left elbow, his free hand went to sweep some hair out of my face and to wipe tears away. "Luce, what's wrong?" he asked me, eyes full of caring and concern. I almost jumped on him, but… Lisanna… The ring…

I pushed him away from me with all I had. I sat up on the bed and scooted away from him a little ways.

"Lucy?" Natsu looked into my eyes, he moved towards me a little but I in turn scooted farther away from him.

"Stay away from me, you stupid, unfaithful, son of a lizard!" I yelled at him, quiet tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Unfaithful? What are you talking about?" Natsu knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Lisanna," I whimpered.

"What about her?" he asked.

"You gave her a ring yesterday," my bottom lip quivered as I spoke.

"Why would I give her a ring?" he thought for a minute before making an 'o' with his mouth. "Her hoop earring she lost on the mission. I found it and gave it back to her."

"So you're not with Lisanna?" I asked quietly.

"Lucy, look at this," he took my left hand with his right and held it up next to his left, making me look at our matching wedding rings. "I made a promise when I gave you this ring," he paused for a second to lock eyes with me, "Forever. And you know I don't break promises." I looked at him for a second before he inched towards me. "And besides," He put his arm right next to me, but was still advancing, which caused me to fall onto my back. His gaze drifted over me and he was hovering an arm's length above me. "I'm a dragon, and dragons have mates," he continued, leaning down just a tick "A dragon has one mate per life time. I couldn't marry Lisanna even if I wanted to," He looked me in the eyes, those onyx eyes piercing into my coco ones. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" I breathed, blushing fiercely. He leaned down further, only inches from my lips as he spoke.

"Because Luce,_ you're_ my mate. Only you." He closed the distance between us, catching my lips with his. I started to kiss him back when I felt something rise from the pit of my stomach. I pushed Natsu off of me and shot to the bathroom. I knelt over the toilet and started to empty the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl. I heard Natsu in the other room before he came and held my hair out of my face.

"You sure know to ruin the mood don't you, Luce?" Natsu chuckled slightly.

"Shut up," I hissed.

After I was done, Natsu released my hair and stood up from where he was kneeling beside me.

"I'll be right back." I looked after him as he left.

_'Idiot Dragon Slayer, he was probably getting sick from just being in here, I mean, if the smell is overwhelming _me_ than just imagine what it's doing to _him_,'_ I thought as I cleaned up and washed my face and rinsed out my mouth.

I held my head in my hands as an excruciating pain hit my head.

_'Oh Mavis,'_

"Natsu, where's the aspirin?" I called from the bathroom as I rifled through a few drawers, "Natsu?" When I didn't get a response from my husband, I went to the living room looking for him to find him face down into the couch, unmoving. "Natsu?" his head shot up to look at me, his face had a tint of green in it.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head. As I moved closer to the couch, he sat up. I sat down next to him; we sat in silence for a moment before Natsu slowly leaned over to me and kissed my temple. "I missed you, Lucy," He whispered. "So, so much," He kissed me, gently leaning me down as he did so. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

We were just about to continue when Natsu pulled away.

"You gotta be kidding me," He growled. I was about to ask what about when saw his nose twitch slightly. "Someone's here," he told me.

"Oh." Natsu lifted himself off me and I stood up from the couch. I was about to go answer the door when I glanced down to see what I was wearing. Not finding the yellow sundress but instead finding a short, pale pink night gown. "How'd I get into this, last I remembered I was in—"

"I changed you into it," Natsu answered simply from where he still sat on the couch. I flushed fifty different shades of pink and red. "I'll get the door," Natsu said as he stood up. As he passed me, he leaned in, "Because no one gets to see you like this but me," He whispered into my ear as he went to the door. I stared after him for a second before rushing off to the bedroom. I hurriedly pulled out a miniskirt and a t-shirt. I pulled them on and found my boots in the closet. Along with those, I put on my brown belt with my keys and Natsu's muffler from where it was neatly folded on the night stand.

After I got done getting dressed, I collapsed onto the bed and squealed into the comforter.

"I'm just so happy!" I sighed. I almost fell asleep when I heard a crash in the living room. "You gotta be kidding me," I moaned as I hauled myself up from the bed. "What, did Gray come over or something?" As walked down the hall, I heard a few shouts and realized that the other person was in fact _not_ Gray. I ran down the hall, keys in hand. I froze when I saw who Natsu was fighting with.

"Where the hell is she?! What did you to her?!" I saw Kazu, on top of his father, a flaming fist cocked and ready to hit Natsu if he didn't give the right answer. Before Natsu could respond, I did.

"Kazu!" I screamed, running to them, "Kazu, get off of him! Get off!" Both male's heads snapped to me. I saw Kazu stare at me for a second before he got off Natsu and ran a few feet to where I was.

"Mama, are you hurt?" He asked frantically, looking me over for any sign of injury.

"No Kazuma, I'm fine," I reassured him. I was drug into a hug by our son.

"I was worried! You didn't come home last night and Loke and I looked for you all night!" He exclaimed.

"Just hang on a damn second," Natsu interrupted Kazu, we both turned to look at him. Natsu looked me dead in the eyes, "'Mama'?"

* * *

**A/N OH MY GOODNESS, YOU GUYS, I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! YOU MAY STRIKE ME IF YOU WISH!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	10. Explanations

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the _fabulous _Plurplpengy11, she has inspired me to get off my lazy butt and get this updated!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hell of a way to find out you have a son, huh?

I turned to Kazuma, "Will you go find Loke and tell him I'm alright?" My tone made it more of an order than a request.

"But—"

I looked him dead in the eye. "Go. Come back in an hour and we'll have lunch ready."

He hung his head and started to head for the door. He shot Natsu one more glare before turning and bolting out the door.

I stepped closer to Natsu and offered my hand wordlessly. He took it and I hoisted him up. I walked to the kitchen, his hand still in mine. Once we were in the kitchen, I let go of his hand and went to the refrigerator. I started to look through it when Natsu spoke.

"Luce, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Lunch," I said simply.

He was quiet for another minute before he spoke again.

"Are you going to explain?" He crossed his arms and stared at me while I was chopping carrots.

"I'm trying to figure out where to start," I paused in my task momentarily to look at him.

After a few minutes, I took a deep breath. I set my knife down on the cutting board. I braced my hands on the counter and looked over to my husband.

"Do you remember the day we got back from our honeymoon?" He nodded with a small smile. "And when everyone was asking if I was pregnant?" He nodded again. "It turns out I was," I said slowly as I looked down at my chopped orange vegetables. "It was just too early on to tell." I looked over to my husband, who seemed to be processing this information.

"What's his name?" Natsu asked finally.

"Kazuma Igneel Dragneel," I told him as I picked up my knife and went on to chopping potatoes. "He'll be sixteen in a few days."

"He obviously takes after me in magic," He commented.

"Yeah," I giggled.

Natsu took up a knife and helped me cook lunch while we talked about the sixteen years we had lost.

**-X-**

_~Earlier that day~_

Kazu shot up from his seat in the hotel room.

"That's it!" He exclaimed to Loke, the loyal loin spirit who was waiting with the boy for his mother to arrive. "She told me this morning she would be back at nine at the absolute latest! It is eight in the morning!" He yelled. "I'm going to look for her!" He grabbed his jacket off his chair before heading to the door.

"We should check the guild first," Loke commented as he grabbed his own suit coat off the bed and headed after Kazu. They ran through the streets towards Fairy Tail, or until Kazu caught a scent.

When they got to the guild, the doors were shut and closed. Kazuma took a huge breath, sifting his mother's scent out from all the rest. When he got it, he and Loke both ran in the direction in which it led, before it stopped suddenly.

"I lost it," Kazu muttered.

"How could you lose it?" Loke growled.

"She changed it," Kazu said, not all there, but sniffing out various scents, trying to find the one... "Got it," He stood up straight. "When she uses her stealth magic, it doesn't remove her scent but changes it. She only has about three she can change it to, cherry blossoms, fresh flowers, and lavender. She used lavender," He told Loke "The trail splits in two, go check that way," He pointed off before he took off running again. He came to a stop right outside an alleyway. Kazu carefully took a step inwards. He stepped down the staircase and opened the door, his face crinkling up as soon as the smell of the bar wafted to his nose.

Kazuma made his way to the bar, to ask around for Lucy.

"Excuse me," Kazuma hit his hand against the bar, gaining the attention of the bartender. He looked to have a scared or worried face on as he turned to them, but it soon disappeared once he saw Kazu.

"What'll you have kid?" He droned, clearly preferring the female he was eyeing two stools down.

"Have you seen a woman about yay tall, blond, brown eyes? She's usually got a belt of keys around her and answers to the name Lucy?" Kazu described his mother to the man.

His eyes widened. "No, I've never seen anyone here by that description," He said quickly.

Kazu leaned across the bar toward the man. "I could hear your heart rate increase once I mentioned her to you, meaning you did recognize her," He grabbed the man's collar and yanked him closer. "Where in the _hell_ is my mother?" He growled to the almost whimpering man.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed. "We left here and some guy came and took her away!" He shouted. Kazu's eyes widened.

"Show me where," He ordered.

The man suddenly gained a bit of confidence. "No way, kid! I got stuff to do!"

Kazu growled as he pulled the man up and over the bar with incredible strength. "You _will_ tell me where she is. _Now_." He pulled the man close so he was only millimeters from his face. Kazuma could _smell_ how nervous this guy was. Slowly, the man nodded.

"Okay." He showed Kazu where 'A man came and stole the drunken blond he was trying to help home'. Kazu took a deep breath, creating a mental image of the scenario.

Suddenly, Kazu pointed to his right. "You ran that way." He stated.

The man nodded vigorously. "The man knocked me out and I ran that way to the police after I came to." He told the young man. Kazu nodded. He stepped up to the man and offered his hand.

"Thank you, for your help," He said. The man took his hand and shook it gently before Kazuma turned in the opposite direction and bolted off. He came to a small cottage in the woods. He could smell the man and his mother, mixed with the smell of alcohol and some other he couldn't pin down. Before he even got to the door, it was opened by a white haired man.

"Where is she?!" Kazu demanded, recognizing his scent from the trail he had followed here.

The man stood at an annoyed attention, "Who?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," Kazu spat.

Natsu's eyebrow rose. "There's no one here by that name," He told Kazu.

"Bull!" He shouted. "I smell her!" He made a move to go past the man, but he blocked Kazu.

"Hold on a second, kid," He said.

Kazu shoved the man back into the house. He could smell his mother very clearly in here. The man grabbed onto his shoulder, turning him around. The man hit him in the face with a flaming fist. Kazu cocked his eyebrow as he lay on the floor.

_'Another fire mage?'_ He thought. He smirked inwardly. _'That means I don't have to go easy on him.'_ Kazu jumped up and delivered a uppercut, causing the man to launch back into a coffee table. Kazu was instantly on top of him.

"Where the hell is she?!" He demanded. "Where is she?!" He pulled a flaming fist back, just poised above the man's face, who was staring at the flame. He was leaning up toward it when Kazuma's mother burst into the room.

* * *

**A/N I would like to note that Takeru is a douchbag.**

**Also, the Fairy Tail wiki said the legal drinking age in Fiore is fifteen, so Kazuma is able to be there by law.**

**I would like you all to know, a PM or review telling me you want me to update, every once in a while is _not_ bad.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
